Should've Listened
by Chikita
Summary: From the first person POV of three Seiryuu Seishi and Seiryuu no Miko. Thinking about another person in their lives and what went wrong...


**Should've Listened**

_A little trick  
I picked up from my father  
in one ear and out the other  
and still I don't understand  
Why's love must be so tough?  
Well, now I guess I should have listened_  
(_Should've Listened_, The Long Road, Nickelback)

_Nakago_

Why are you always crying?

I loved you as I always have…

Isn't that enough? Why won't you say anything? I know you do speak, but you don't articulate your position.

Your tears are too vague. I don't know what to say.

I'm trying to listen, but I don't understand what you're trying to say. I do hear you… You can stop crying. I am here for you as I have always been…

I know that you love me; I love you back. Why is it not this undemanding? We know how we both feel. It should be just that straightforward.

I understand if you play coy, but, must you always cry? Your tears are meaningless when I don't know you're trying to say…

Why are you being so obstinate?

_Suboshi_

I know your hear me.

I know you see me. Your gaze, even if cold, is turned to me when I speak to you.

Please, also let me tell my story to your ears.

Why won't you just hear me out please? You know how I feel. You could say something instead of saying nothing.

Even when you listen, I don't think you hear me… Please strain your ears. I want you to hear me! I don't know understand why you won't listen to me. You know how I feel, how can you ignore me… It hurts me…

I love everything about you… Can't you even for once look at me without a hint of hatred in your eyes? I know that beneath your cold exterior, there is someone deep down inside that does like me. Why would you have been there for me when aniki died if you didn't care?

You do care; could you please stop this and just give me a chance… I know some assholes hurt you, but, I love you no matter what. Couldn't you just strain your ears and hear my pleas… Please, I ask only this of you.

I just want to hold your hand… You helped me, why can't you let me help you? Why can't you let me just love you? Just be your friend…

_Soi_

How hard is it for you just listen to me for once? How many times do I have to bleed before your eyes before you realize just how I feel about you? How many times must you stomp on my heart when I tell you how I feel about you?

You don't listen to me and I'm the one that truly loves you. You treat me terribly… One of these days, I will break away from you. But, we know I'm too weak to leave you. I loved you too much for your own good. You are the centre of my universe. You are everything that I ever wanted in a knight in shining armour.

I've tried to tell you how I feel, but, my words fall on deaf ears.

There will come a time when you will need me to listen to you, but, I won't be there.

I will be elsewhere because you haven't listened to me just for once… Just long enough to find out what I think.

I know that you do care, but that is not enough. I want to hear it from you; hear your sweet voice, but, that won't happen. You're too cold for it. But, you do hurt… Very deeply. But, please, for once, just put it aside for me and listen to me, love me…

Soon, I won't be here.

I will be elsewhere and then it will be too late for you to do anything.

We must take advantage of the present moment to say… "I love you."

But, we won't have that chance. Or, will we have a chance to listen to each other.

You should have listened, just for once…

I'm sorry that you couldn't. That doesn't change how I feel about you though. I will always love you…

I'm sorry I won't be by your side long enough to say "I love you" when you win your war. I'm sorry I won't be there when you triumph over evil and show the world that you are the good man that I see and love. I'm sorry I won't there for you anyway…

And with this last passing moment, I can only lean forward toward you for a last moment of warmth before I…

_Yui_

Pesky child, why can't you just listen to me for once and stop following me around like some pathetic lost puppy. I know you lost your brother, but this is getting to be too much. I don't like being suffocated by your relentlessness; your continual presence. I can take care of myself.

Don't delude yourself, I do not care nor do I like you. I won't ever, so why don't you just give up now. But, I know that this will fall on to little deaf naïve ears. Why do I even bother to try and explain myself to you? You never listen anyway!

You tell me how you feel, but, I know the truth, you're just as primitive as though men who attacked me. You have the same animalistic desire, but the only difference is you hide it under your naïve child-like exterior with a false-hope twinkling in your eye after I dared to show a shred of compassion.

Don't let it get to your head.

Can't you listen to me just once?

Can't you see that I don't like you?

Can't you just listen? Can't you just stop this…?

Why do you insist on trying to win me over when I already made myself clear?

You are far too persistent. You just don't know when to admit defeat.

This just might be one of those times when you should admit defeat and get a move-on with your life and stop grovelling at me, following me at every turn and trying so hard, it's not going to work…

Can't you understand that it won't work…?

Of course you don't, you're naïve and instead, you keep insisting that I'm holding back…

But I'm not. Maybe you should have listened…

…or…maybe, I'm possibly wrong. No, I've never been wrong. I'm a genius…

No, even geniuses can be wrong… No, why would I be wrong… I can't be wrong, can I?

I sigh…

I don't know what to think any more. I'm so confused.

It would be so must simpler if you would stop your relentless pursuit of me. We'd be much better off and I wouldn't be so confused. You're making it hard for me to see the real picture.

Stop this… No, don't stop this…

I'm hating all of this!

_Suboshi_

Just come here. Let me hold you like you did with me.

Let me know what's in your heart.

I know you want me to go away, but, I can't. I love you far too much. Leaving you would hurt as much as losing aniki. I already him and he was the most important thing in my life. Don't make me lose the most equally important thing in my life. Let me cling to it. It gives me hope. You give me hope even when all is lost.

It's too bad if you don't want me around you. You shouldn't have been so kind.

I know I should have listened to you when you told me to go away, but, if I had, where would it have led me to? It would have most likely led me to an early grave. I don't think I'm ready to go there yet, not while I have still had you to watch out for.

Just a few more days…months…years… What ever it takes to make sure that nothing else bad happens to you… I just want you to be happy. You look much prettier when you smile. I've seen you smile. I know you can do it.

It's my job to protect you and make you smile.

Even if you hate me, I just want to make you smile and be happy.

Even if you hate me, if you just let me be around you, life has so much meaning.

I know I should have listened to you, but, I can't help if it I don't right now. You have left a lasting impression on me and I can't shake you from my mind and my heart. I'd go to the end of the world and back just if it meant seeing you again.

I'd move mountains for you if I could.

I'd take away your pain away.

I'd do anything you want…

…even now I as I bleed for you. This blood is meaningless unless I have someone to shed it for. But, I do have someone to shed it for…

Aniki… Even in death, I know you're there for me, even when you left. I know you're happy where you are. We're apart, but, this is for a good reason.

Yui-sama… The one who has offered me something more to live for… You gave me so much more than I could ever repay you for… even when I shed my blood for you; I still remain in your debt…

_Nakago_

I guess I should have listened to you…

But, it's far too late. I won't get another chance to listen to you.

There is nothing left for me.

I was a fool for not listening to you.

Now, the price I pay is dear… It is my life.

Maybe after I die, I will find you again and I atone for my sins and redeem myself with you. Maybe after I die, I can listen to you as I should have…

But, I'm just human, I am no god. I'm not perfect, I'm flawed… Hopefully death will give me the second chance that life never could…

As I fade from this world, I can see you fading and my second chance to listen to you hanging before me, teasing me and beckoning me as you are. You were taken before I was. I guess it was because I didn't listen to you.

That must be the price I was paying.

I'm paying twice because I didn't listen in this life when I should have…

This time, I will take advantage of it and listen to you…

_Yui_

Your death hit me like a ton of bricks.

Why did you have to die?! Why did I have to lose you? Why couldn't have the gods just been merciful for one minute? Would it have killed them to show a shred of mercy…? No, of course not, who am I fooling…they're gods, they can't die, and they're immortal.

But, you aren't. You're a human like me. You have the same vulnerable flesh that I have. You bleed the same colour of blood as me and you share the same feelings that I do. You were in the same boat as me… Lost and without hope.

Now, I have nothing…

No, I have something; I have an enemy who tries to call herself a friend. Some friend! She stabbed me in the back like the little turncoat she is.

You were a true friend, now I have lost you…

Maybe I should have listened to you and you wouldn't have had to pay the price for it…

Maybe I should have listened to you and I'd still have you as a friend, even though I know you're still with me in spirit…


End file.
